BBC One/Christmas Idents
These are the BBC One Christmas idents from December 1966 until the present day Pre-1969 idents 1966 and 1967 (The Candle and Snowflakes) BBC 1 Christmas 1967.jpg|Christmas 1967 - image from http://www.transdiffusion.org/ BBC2 Christmas ident 1967-1971 slide 3.jpg|Christmas 1967 1968 (The Giant Snowflake) BBC 1 Christmas 1968.png|Christmas 1968 - this is a trailer caption, not an ident. Image from http://www.transdiffusion.org/ 1969-1985 (The Noddy System Mechanical Globe) 1969 (Christmas in Colour/The Snowflake Tinsel) BBC 1 Christmas 1969.jpg|Christmas 1969 - image from http://www.transdiffusion.org/ 1970 (The Snowflake Tinsel II) BBC1 Christmas ident 1970.jpg|Christmas 1970 1971 (The Snowflake Tinsel III) BBC1 Christmas ident 1971.jpg|Christmas 1971 1972 (Christmas Colour) BBC1 Christmas clock 1972.jpg|Christmas 1972 (Clock) 1973 (The Snowy Carol Singers) BBC1 Christmas ident 1973.jpg|Christmas 1973 1974 (The Snowflake Tinsel Returns) BBC 1 1974 Christmas Ident.png|Christmas 1974 1975 (The Snowflake Tinsel Returns II) BBC1_1975_Xmas_Ident.png|Christmas 1975 1976 (The Rotating Snowflake) bbc1xmas1976large.jpg|Christmas 1976 BBC1 Christmas clock 1976.jpg|Christmas 1976 (Clock) 1977 (The Rotating Christmas Pudding) christmasBBC1_ident_251277a.jpg|Christmas 1977 1978 (The Rotating Santa Head with 2 Faces) bbc1xmas1978large.jpg|Christmas 1978 1979 (The Rotating Christmas Carolers) bbc1xmas1979_large.jpg|Christmas 1979 1980 (The Ice Skaters) bbc1xmas1980large.jpg|Christmas 1980 (Daytime) bbc1_xmasident_251280a.jpg|Christmas 1980 (Nighttime) 1981 (The Globe Ornaments) bbc11981xmas.PNG|Christmas 1981 1982 (The Spinning Snowflake) bbc1_xmas_ident_1982_251282a.jpg|Christmas 1982 1983 (Holographic and Colourised Snowflake) (UK)/(Glass Thing) (Scotland) bbc1_xmasid_1983_241283a.jpg|Christmas 1983 BBC_One_Wales_Christmas_1983_ident.png|Christmas 1983 (Scotland) 1984 (Snowpeople) (UK)/(Rotating Cones) (Scotland) bbc1xmas1984day_a.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Daytime) Bbc1xmas1984evening_large.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Evening) bbc1_xmasday_close1984a.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Nighttime) Bbc1xmasclose261284_large.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Closedown) bbcscotlandxmasclose1984large.jpg|Christmas 1984 (Scotland) 1985-1991 (Computer Originated World (COW)) 1985 (The Red Robins) (UK)/(Gift Box) (Scotland) BBC 1 1985 Christmas Ident.png|Christmas 1985 (Daytime) bbc1xmas1985night.jpg|Christmas 1985 (Nighttime) BBC_One_Scotland_Christmas_1985_ident.png|Christmas 1985 (Scotland) BBC_Hog85-1.jpg|Hogmanay 1985 (Scotland) 1986 (The Cartoon Tree and His Group of Marching Holly) (UK)/(Stars) (Scotland)/(Church) (Wales) bbc1_xmas_ident_1986a.jpg|Christmas 1986 BBC_One_Scotland_Christmas_1986_ident.png|Christmas 1986 (Scotland) BBC_One_Wales_Christmas_1986_(Daytime)_ident.png|Christmas 1986 (Daytime) (Wales) Bbc1walesxmas1986_evening.jpg|Christmas 1986 (Evening) (Wales) Bbc1xmasclose_wales1986_a.jpg|Christmas 1986 (Nighttime) (Wales) 1987 (Spinning Christmas Decorations) (UK)/(Christmas Cake) (Northern Ireland)/(Animated Tree) (Scotland)/(Christmas Tree and Snow) (Wales) bbc1_xmasid_first_1987a.jpg|Christmas 1987 BBC_One_Northern_Ireland_Christmas_1987_ident.png|Christmas 1987 (Northern Ireland) BBC_One_Scotland_Christmas_1987_ident.png|Christmas 1987 (Scotland) Hog_87-1.jpg|Hogmanay 1987 (Scotland) BBC1 Wales Christmas 1987.jpg|Christmas 1987 (Wales) 1988 (A Partridge in a Pear Tree) (UK)/(Music Box) (Scotland)/(Snowglobe) (Wales) bbc1_xmas_first_1988_t1202a.jpg|Christmas 1988 (Daytime) Bbc1_xmas_night1988a.jpg|Christmas 1988 (Nighttime) BBC_One_Scotland_Christmas_1988_ident.png|Christmas 1988 (Scotland) BBCScotxmas1988-5.jpg|Hogmanay 1988 (Scotland) BBC_One_Wales_Christmas_1988_ident.png|Christmas 1988 (Wales) 1989 (The COW Spinning Top) (UK)/(Rotating Christmas Tree) (Scotland)/(Giant Spinning Top) (Wales) bbc1xmas1989a.jpg|Christmas 1989 bbc1scotlandxmas1989a.jpg|Christmas 1989 (Scotland) (w/ snow) BBC_One_Scotland_Christmas_1989_ident.png|Christmas 1989 (Scotland) (w/o snow) BBC_SCot_Xmas_89_HOG_90_2.jpg|Hogmanay 1989 (Scotland) BBC_One_Wales_Christmas_1989_ident.png|Christmas 1989 (Wales) 1990 (Pop-up Book) bbc1_xmas_ident_1990_a.jpg|Christmas 1990 BBCSHog90-52.jpg|Hogmanay 1990 (Scotland) 1991-1997 (Computer Originated World (Virtual Globe)) 1991 (Virtual Moon) Bbc1xmas1991_a.jpg|Christmas 1991 Bbc1_xmas_batman_1991a.jpg|Christmas 1991 (Batman) BBCSH91-4.jpg|Hogmanay 1991 (part of the ident) BBCSH91-54.jpg|Hogmanay 1991 (promo) 1992 (The Toys) Bbc1xmas1992b_a.jpg|Christmas 1992 (w/o light) (Frame A) Bbc1xmas1992b_large.jpg|Christmas 1992 (w/ light) (Frame B) BBC_Scot_xmas_92-6.jpg|Hogmanay 1992 ident (Scotland) BBC_Scot_xmas_92-56.jpg|Hogmanay 1992 promo (Scotland) (aired on BBC Two Scotland) 1993 (In the North Pole) BBConeXmasday19934.jpg|Christmas 1993 (Daytime) Bbc1_xmasid2_1993a.jpg|Christmas 1993 (Nighttime) BBCHOG93-54.jpg|Hogmanay 1993 ident (Scotland) BBCSHP93-4.jpg|Hogmanay 1993 promo #1 (Scotland) BBCSHP93-12.jpg|Hogmanay 1993 promo #2 (Scotland) BBCSHP93-18.jpg|Hogmanay 1993 promo #3 (Scotland) 1994 (The Snowmen and the Christmas Present) Bbc1_xmasident1994.jpg|Christmas 1994 (Christmas Eve) Bbc1_xmasident2_1994a.jpg|Christmas 1994 (Christmas Day) (Frame A) Bbc1_xmasident2_1994b.jpg|Christmas 1994 (Christmas Day) (Frame B) BBC_One_Christmas_1994_ident_version_4.png|Christmas 1994 (Boxing Day) BBC_Scot_xmas_94-8.jpg|Hogmanay 1994 ident (Scotland) 1995 (Star on a Tree) Bbc1xmas1995v1_b.jpg|Christmas 1995 (w/ plane) bbc1xmas1995v1_a.jpg|Christmas 1995 (w/o plane) 1996 (Gift Box) Bbc1_xmasid_1996_T1202a.jpg|Christmas 1996 (Version 1) Bbc1_xmasid_1996_v2_T1202a.jpg|The BBC logo is omitted in this version Bbc1xmaspast16.jpg|Christmas 1996 (Version 2) BBC_Scot_xmas_96_-6.jpg|Hogmanay 1996 ident (Scotland) 1997-2002 (Balloon) 1997 (The 12 Days of Christmas) bbc1xmas1997partridge_a.jpg|A Partridge in a Pear Tree bbc1xmas1997rings.jpg|Five Gold Rings bbc1xmas1997maids.jpg|Eight Maids-A-Milking bbc1xmas1997lords.jpg|Ten Lords-A-Leaping 1998 (The Red Bauble) BBC_One_Christmas_1998_ident.png|Generic Bbc1xmas1998c.jpg|Reindeer Bbc1xmas1998b.jpg|Penguins 1999 (The Balloon and Father Christmas) bbc1xmas1999_a.jpg|Christmas 1999 2000 (Christmas Balloon) Bbcone_xmasid2000a.jpg|Christmas 2000 2001 (Christmas Toys) Bbcone_xmas2001_ident4.jpg|Christmas 2001 2002-2006 (Rhythm & Movement) 2002-2003 (Children as Snowflakes) bbcone_xmasid_2003a.jpg|Christmas 2002-2003 2004 (Kids on Christmas Puddings) bbcone_xmasid2004a.jpg|Christmas 2004 2005 (Kids on the Christmas Tree) Bbc1xmas2005large.jpg|Christmas 2005 2006-2016 (Circles) 2006-2007 (Snowball) bbc1xmas2006_large.jpg|Christmas 2006-2007 2007 (Penguins) bbc1xmas2007b_large.jpg|Christmas 2007 2008 (Wallace and Gromit) bbc1xmas2008main_large.jpg|Christmas 2008 bbc1xmas2008news_large.jpg|Christmas 2008 (News ident) 2009 (Doctor Who) bbcone_christmasident_clean_2009a.jpg|Christmas 2009 bbcone_christmas_news_id_2009a.jpg|Christmas 2009 (News ident) 2010 (Christmas Lights) bbcone_christmas_ident_2010a.jpg|Christmas 2010 2011 (Consider Yourself One Of Us) bbcone_xmas_id_eastenders_2011a.jpg|Cake bbcone_xmas_id_news_2011a.jpg|Snowflakes bbcone_xmas_id_graffalo_2011a.jpg|''The Gruffalo's Child'' 2012 (It's Showtime) bbcone_xmasid_first_111212a.jpg|Christmas 2012 bbcone_xmasid_first_111212b.jpg|Christmas Tree bbcone_xmasis1_251212b.jpg|Snowflake BBC1-2012-XMAS-ID-FIREWORKS-1-2.jpg|Fireworks BBC_One_Northern_Ireland_Christmas_ident_2012.png|Bauble (Northern Ireland) Sometimes the idents featured the characters from Up, Shrek and The Princess and the Frog. 2013 (Have A Wonderful Christmas) bbcone_xmas_firstid_071213a.jpg|Robins bbcone_id4_071213a.jpg|Angels snowflakes4.jpg|Snowflake bbcone_id3_251213a.jpg|Reindeers bbcone_id2_251213a.jpg|''Toy Story'' 2014 (Christmas Trees) BBC1 Xmas14 id-9.JPG|Christmas 2014 BBC1 Xmas14 id-15.JPG|Doctor Who BBC1 Xmas14 id-6.JPG|Strictly Come Dancing BBC1 Xmas14 id-22.JPG|The Great British Bake Off 2015 (Sprout Boy) Bbc1hd_xmas15_id_bow_0112_08.jpg|Ribbon Bow BBC_One_Christmas_2015_Trinket_Ring_ident.png|Trinket Ring BBC_One_Christmas_2015_Celebraties_ident.png|Celebraties BBC One HD Ident Xmas News 20151201 04.jpg|Lanterns Bbc1ni_xmas15_id_news_b_0612_01.jpg|City View (Northern Ireland) 2016 (BBC Oneness) Idents BBC_One_Christmas_2016_Jumper_ident.png|Jumper BBC_One_Christmas_2016_Party_Hat_ident.png|Party Hat Bbc1hd_xmas16_id_pudding_0412_06.jpg|Christmas Pudding BBC_One_Christmas_2016_Bauble_ident.png|Bauble BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-WW-1-2.jpg|Bauble (Winning Weekend) Christmas Day BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-0-THEQUEEN-1-4.jpg|The Queen BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-1-FROZEN-1-4.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-2-GBB-1-4.jpg|''The Great British Bake Off'' BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-3-DRWHO-1-4.jpg|''Doctor Who'' BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-4-STRICTLY-1-4.jpg|''Strictly Come Dancing'' BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-5-CALLTHEMIDWIFE-1-4.jpg|''Call The Midwife'' BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-6-EASTENDERS-1-4.jpg|''EastEnders'' BBC1-2016-XMAS-ID-VIEWERS-7-MRSBROWNSBOYS-1-4.jpg|''Mrs. Browns Boys'' Stings BBC_One_Christmas_sting_2016_Cracker.png|Cracker BBC_One_Christmas_sting_2016_Christmas_Lights.png|Lights BBC_One_Christmas_sting_2016_Mistletoe.png|Holly BBC_One_Christmas_sting_2016_Snowman.png|Snowman 2017-present (Oneness) 2017 (The Supporting Act (Other nickname: "Father and Daughter") (aka BBC One''ness'' II)) Idents |-|Network= bbc1hd_xmas17_id_dishes_06.jpg|Kitchen bbc1hd_xmas17_id_lights_06.jpg|Lights BBC1-2017-XMAS-ID-SUPERMARKET-1-2.jpg|Trolley bbc1hd_xmas17_id_vista_04.jpg|Vista bbc1hd_xmas17_id_kettle_04.jpg|Kettle |-|Northern Ireland= Bbc1nixmas2017_8.jpg|Kitchen Bbc1nixmas2017b_7.jpg|Lights Bbc1nixmas2017d_5.jpg|Trolley Bbc1ninewyear2017_5.jpg|Vista |-|Scotland= Bbc1scotlandnewyear2017c_5.jpg|Kitchen Bbc1scotlandnewyear2017_5.jpg|Lights Bbc1xmas2017c_4.jpg|Vista |-|Wales= Bbc1walesnewyear2017_6.jpg|Trolley Stings BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-KITCHEN-1-1.jpg|Kitchen BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-LIGHTS-1-1.jpg|Lights BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-SUPERMARKET-1-1.jpg|Trolley BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-ROADSIDE-1-2.jpg|Roadside BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-NIGHTSCENE-1-2.jpg|Vista BBC1-2017-XMAS-STING-IRONING-1-2.jpg|Ironing 2018 (Wonderland (Other nicknames: "Time Freeze", "Mother and Son") (aka BBC One[https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/BBC_One/Oneness_Idents ness] III)) Idents |-|Network= Bbc1xmas2018_6.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1xmas2018b_4.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1xmas2018_6.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) (News) Bbc1xmas2018d_4.jpg|Bumper Cars Bbc1xmas2018e_3.jpg|Pier (Daytime) Bbc1xmas2018e_3.jpg|Pier (Daytime) (News) |-|Northern Ireland= Bbc1nixmas2018_6.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1nixmas2018b_6.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1nixmas2018_6.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) (News) Bbc1nixmas2018d_4.jpg|Bumper Cars Bbc1nixmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) Bbc1nixmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) (News) |-|Scotland= Bbc1scotlandxmas2018_5.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1scotlandxmas2018b_5.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1scotlandxmas2018_5.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) (News) Bbc1scotlandxmas2018d_4.jpg|Bumper Cars Bbc1scotlandxmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) Bbc1scotlandxmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) (News) |-|Wales= Bbc1walesxmas2018_3.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1walesxmas2018b_5.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1walesxmas2018_3.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) (News) Bbc1walesxmas2018d_3.jpg|Bumper Cars Bbc1walesxmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) Bbc1walesxmas2018e_5.jpg|Pier (Daytime) (News) |-|Other Regions= Channel Islands Bbc1ci_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree East Bbc1east_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1east_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1east_xmas18_id_pier_a_01.jpg|Pier (Daytime) East Midlands Bbc1emid_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1emid_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Midlands Bbc1mid_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) North East & Cumbria Bbc1nec_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1nec_xmas18_id_pier_a_01.jpg|Pier (Daytime) South Bbc1south_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1south_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1south_xmas18_id_pier_a_01.jpg|Pier (Daytime) South East Bbc1se_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1se_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1sw_xmas18_id_pier_a_01.jpg|Pier (Daytime) West Bbc1west_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1west_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Yorkshire and Lincolnshire Bbc1yl_xmas18_id_pier_b_01.jpg|Pier (Nighttime) Bbc1yl_xmas18_id_tree_01.jpg|Christmas Tree Bbc1yl_xmas18_id_pier_a_01.jpg|Pier (Daytime) Stings BBC1-2018-XMAS-STING-BUMPERCARS-1-2.jpg|Bumper Cars BBC1-2018-XMAS-STING-APPLAUSE-1-2.jpg|Applause DtvCErZXcAMIyZp.jpg|Arcade Category:BBC One Category:BBC Category:Special logos Category:Television idents Category:Christmas idents Category:BBC Idents